1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a headphone device that can be suitably applied to a headphone provided with a cord-reeling mechanism used for, for example, a portable music player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in an electronic product to which a cord for supplying power or audio signals is attached, a cord-reeling mechanism to reel up the cord is provided. In a headphone and a headset in which a microphone is attached to a headphone, in order to mainly prevent a cord from tangling at the time of storing the cord, it is not unusual that a cord-reeling mechanism is provided (for example, refer to Patent Document 1: Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-311777).
On the other hand, as cellular phones are coming to be provided with multiple functions, and various portable devices such as a portable music player that reproduces a few hundred or a few thousand of pieces of music are being developed, a usage method that takes more convenient portability into consideration is demanded also for a headphone.
A headphone is often connected to a portable music player that is appended at the chest of the user through a strap hung from the neck to be used, or connected to a portable music player that is put in a chest pocket of clothes or a bag to be used.